Out with the New and in with the Old!
by enderman8509
Summary: Welcome to the grand reopening of Freddy Fazbear's! Here's a story about the lives of the old animatronics living in the new establishment, who are shunned by the shiny new killer... I mean, kid-friendly... robots.
1. Chapter 1: Freddy

Disclaimer:

Sadly, I'm not cool enough to own Five Nights at Freddy's or Five Nights at Freddy's 2. If I did, you would all love me. :D  
>I did not make up the characters or their names, just their thoughts and interactions. Everything else belongs to Scott. He's awesome.<p>

Anyways, enjoy!

I opened my eyes to see Bonnie in my face. His red endoskeleton eyes pierced mine as I blinked, waking up my system. We hadn't been active in 3 days! Foxy happened to walk by and decide to turn us on. He had activated Bonnie first, and was now turning on Chica. She was slumped in the corner, facing the ground. Lucky her. After laying haphazardly on the floor for a while, I could feel a few kinks in my back. They did _not_ feel good.

"Hey Bonnie, thanks." I said. He simply nodded. His voice box had deteriorated the worst out of all of ours. His mask hadn't been treated too well, either, but you probably shouldn't mention that. He doesn't exactly like to discuss it, and you can't exactly blame him for that.

I stood up, stretching, and turned to Foxy and Chica. Her eyes were just lighting up, flickering a little. Foxy backed up, giving her some space. She picked her self up off of the cold tile ground and looked around, smiling.

"Man, it feels good to be awake again! Thanks, Foxy." She turned to face the whole group, and with a mischievous grin, she said, "Shall we?"

At that, the four of us walked out of the room and looked around the dark hallway, making sure it was clear. Bonnie and Chica walked down the hallway together, in the direction of the vents. They would eventually split up and go to their separate vents. Foxy bade me goodbye, and wandered off to the hallway to watch Jeremy. I began to explore the facility and stare at the cameras. It was easy to tell when Jeremy saw me. I would put my face up to the camera and wear a creepy expression. He screamed each time. I snickered and made my way towards the hallway. As I passed by the stage, I noticed the Toys just standing there, being lazy, as usual. I'm not too fond of them, especially Toy Bonnie. That cross-dressing freak had the nerve to make fun of Bonnie about his face! The four of us originals were ready to rip apart his endoskeleton right then and there. But the humans would certainly notice, and the children would be upset, so using all of our willpower, we just dented his pretty face a little bit instead.

I kept going past the stage, reaching our cramped little Parts and Services room. To my surprise, Foxy was in there, facing the camera with his head down, like he was having a moment of silence or something. Curious, I pushed open the door to go inside. It creaked slightly, and his head snapped up, noticing me.

"Oh, hey Freddy. What've you been doing?"

"Not much. Just wandering around, scaring Jeremy with the cameras a little bit. Have you done much?"

"Almost! I was THIS close to jumping out at him! I nearly made it, but he shined his flashlight on me. I got all disoriented and tripped. It was kinda embarrassing."

"Oh well, you'll get your chance. Do you think I could tag along?"

"Sure, let's go now!"

So Foxy and I went the rest of the way to the hallway, chattering all the way. I'm surprised we didn't wake the stupid Toys. Once we reached the end of the hallway, Foxy ushered me forward. He asked me to go first. Of course, I happily obliged. Slowly creeping down the hallway, I noticed Jeremy was absorbed in checking the cameras, desperately searching for us, his eyebrows furrowed. I silently trudged through the dark corridor, getting closer and closer to Jeremy. Then, my damn foot spazzed out, making a loud robotic noise. Jeremy's face whipped up as he fumbled with his flashlight, shaking. By the time he turned it on, I had made it right to the entrance of his office! He shined it on me and cried out. "Shit!... I hate this job." He stared at me with a seemingly unamused frown, but I could see the terror in his eyes. "Well? What are you waiting for? Shoo. Go away." He flashed his light at me, off and on, blinding me a bit. He sighed and turned to the cameras. "Gotta wind the music box. Don't be pulling any tricks, now." I looked at the clock on his wall, it was 5:47. I needed to act fast.

As he stared into Marionette's room, I took my chance, fully entering the office, towering over the shrimpy security guard. Mike had been much more fit for the job. I leaned towards him a little, then shoved down the cameras, getting right in his face. Suddenly, before I could react, I was staring into the face of... myself? I can't even begin to describe my confusion. I straightened out, taking a step back. With a closer look, I processed what I was looking at. It was Jeremy wearing an old head of mine. How cute. He thinks I dont recognize him! I nearly burst out laughing and walked back down the hallway to tell Foxy. This was great. Jeremy thinks that by impersonating me, he can get away with it! HA! I reached the end of the hallway and explained to Foxy what had happened.

"Wow, he actually thinks we're that stupid? Hahaha! That's just..." He glanced down the hallway, and his expression changed to a sort of confusion. "Uh, Freddy... Look..."

I turned to see Bonnie staring at Jeremy in his office, looking flabbergasted. He had actually been fooled by the mask. Looks like Bonnie not only lost his face, but his intelligence, too. He turned back and came toward us, looking dumbfounded. I know he has no face, but the rest of us robots can tell, since we're robots as well.

"Fre-e-e-ddy? Di-id you seee?" He pointed towards Jeremy.

"Er, Bonnie, that's just a mask. He's impersonating me to confuse you." I told him. He froze for a moment.

"O-oh." He murmered, wandering elsewhere. Just then, the alarm clock went off in Jeremy's room. Chica appeared from inside the airvent and joined the group.

"I was just about to jump out, darn it!" She said, looking around. "Hey, where's Bonnie?"

"He went back to Parts and Services. Come on, let's go." The three of us walked back to our room. On the way, we passed Toy Chica, who wasn't wearing her beak or eyes. "You're late. Very late. Go back to the stage."

She sighed, shaking her head, and went back without a word. She was rather quiet, unlike the other Toys. I thought that was a little odd. The Chica I know loves to talk.

We reached Parts and Services and slumped into our original positions. Bonnie was already there, waiting for us to return. Chica smiled; "Heya, Bonnie!" Then went and sat down in her corner. I flopped down onto the ground, sighing.

"Well, morning everybody. Sleep well." With that, we all went into sleep mode again. Tonight, the fun would begin.


	2. Chapter 2: Foxy

Ahoy there, laddie, lassie, or whoever ye be! I'm Foxy the Pirate, and I man the terrifyin' ship ya know as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Yarrr!

Just kidding, I'm not going to be confusing you with that "Pirate Speak" oddness. I only do that around the children, because, well, I have too. Excuse me if it happens again. Sometimes I do it without thinking. I'm sorry if it gets annoying, but since it's in my programming, there isn't much I can do about it. Sadly, I'm no engineer!

Anyways, like I said, I'm Foxy! My "upgraded" version, like me, isn't in the best condition. I guess the line of Foxys are destined to have bad luck, huh? Her name is Mangle. When I first arrived in the new Freddy's after Fredbear's Family Diner closed down, she was in great condition! Slightly shorter than me (and in one piece) she was certainly a sight. Unfortunately, the children were allowed to do whatever they wanted to her. After the mechanics had to repeatedly fix her and buy spare parts, they gave up and just left the poor girl in Kid's Cove, _letting_ the children take her apart! The kids loved it, but did _she?_ No! But the people didn't care. They don't realize that we're nearly as advanced as they are, able to think on our own, problem solve, all of that nice "human" stuff. Every time I see Mangle, it makes me sad, but at the same time angry with the people.

But what can I do?

What can ANY of us do?

We're just animatronics doomed to wander a pizzeria, entertaining greasy children by day, scaring the living daylights out of security guards at night, and hoping for freedom that will most likely never come.

Now, please don't get the wrong impression of me. I'm not always such a downer, I can actually be quite enjoyable! It's just, sometimes, I go on rants like this, and talk for a little bit longer than I need to.

Moving on!

Last night, Freddy discovered Jeremy's poor defense system. Obviously we aren't stupid! We can tell when there's a phony animatronic around. They don't send off the electronic signals like the rest of us, and, especially in Jeremy's case, it's VERY OBVIOUS when they're breathing so heavily. He couldn't fool us from a mile away. Tonight I planned on running to him instantly and giving him a heart attack, but Freddy said we should listen to the call first. Of course, Freddy's the boss, but it sounded like a good idea anyways, so Freddy and I went to the hallway to listen while Bonnie and Chica stuck to their vents. As we neared the hallway, we heard the phone ringing.

"Hurry, we're going to miss it!" Freddy hissed, increasing his pace. We rounded the corner and entered the hallway, creeping as fast as we could toward Jeremy while making as little noise as possible. We made it just in time. As we stopped, the phone picked up.

"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh-"

"He says "uh" a lot, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Sh!" Freddy replied.

"-investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I-"

"_CLOSE?_ It's _CLOSING AGAIN?!_" I cried in disbelief.

"I heard! Now hush!" he hissed, leaning towards the sound.

"I want to emphasize that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted."

"But, Freddy, if it closes-"  
>"Will you<em> please<em> shut up?!"

"Just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just... stare. Uh, anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"

*Click*

I looked at Freddy. "Someone tampered with their facial recognition systems? Did it happen at night? I don't remember seeing anybody else around, and it couldn't have been Jeremy, he's too terrified to move!"

"Hmm... I don't know. I guess Jeremy won't be the only one guarding the place. What if our systems are messed up too?" Freddy stood up and began to walk back, motioning for me to follow. "Come on, we should talk to the others about this before we do any scaring." I stood up and followed him to the end of the hallway. At the end, we met up with Bonnie and Chica.

"Did you guys hear all of that?" Chica asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Every word." Freddy replied without looking at her, continuing towards Parts and Services. Once we were all inside, he turned toward us and began to speak.

"You all heard Phone Guy. This place could be closing. Now, it might only be for a few days, like he said, but what are we going to do if it's _not_ just a few days?"  
>Freddy looked very worried. This wasn't like him, to suddenly be so serious.<p>

"Maybe we'll just be packed up in boxes for a few months again, and then they'll reopen somewhere else, like last time?" Chica suggested, with a hopeful expression.

"I wish that was the case. But can we count on that?" Freddy said.

"M-m-maybe she's-s-s right-t-t? And if the To-o-oys are the-e o-ones wi-i-i-th bro-oken facial reco-o-ognit-t-tion sys-s-stems, ma-a-aybe _they'll_ ge-et to know-w what it fe-e-e-els like to be-e repla-aced." Bonnie said, his voice box as broken as ever.

"That could be true. It might be a good thing that they're broken. We'll get to step into the spotlight!" I cheered, becoming more hopeful with each second.

"I suppose you could be right..." Freddy cocked his head, "Well, I don't think there's much we can _actually_ do about it. They control us. We'll just have to hope for the best. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

After a few seconds of silence, Freddy clapped his hands together, startling Bonnie a little. "Well, guys, it's 4am! Go back to doing whatever it is you wanted to do. See you at 6." With that, we dispersed, and I ran back to the hallway, excited to frighten Jeremy. I made it to the entrance of the hallway, and turned to face his office. I traveled down it, picking up speed as I went. Then, out of the darkness, a piercing light from the office hit my face! I shielded my eyes, trying to recover from the shock.

"That blasted flashlight..." I whispered under my breath. After he flashed it for a few seconds, he went back to the cameras. I straightened out and continued my way down the hallway, only a mere 10 feet from him! Suddenly, he flashed it in my eyes yet again! I could hear the gears clicking louder and I nearly fell over. Why was the flashlight affecting me so badly? I shook it off, and with a slight growl, sprinted into the office, jumping _right_ over his head! I landed behind him with perfect balance. When I turned to him, he was passed out cold.

"Wahahahahaha!" I laughed, seeing how easily I'd scared him. This was great! And he still had 2 more hours to go! "Good luck with that, _Mr. Bigshot Security Guard!_" I laughed even harder for a whole minute, then calmed down, walking back down the hallway, hiccuping with a little laughter every few seconds or so.

I made it to the Parts and Services room, but kept going. I passed by one of the cameras, smiling creepily as I did so. I went through a small door and reached the huge room with the stage. On the stage was the new Toy Freddy. He had a smooth body and odd, doll-like facial features, with pink cheeks. Like the first Freddy, he had bright blue eyes that glowed in the dark. To the right of him was Toy Chica, her orange beak glinting in the soft light. She still had purple eyes like the first Chica, but that was about all they had in common. Her body shape was much curvier, and anything _but_ round (sorry, Chica! Please don't kill me!). I've heard some of the humans are even _attracted_ to her. I'm sorry, but that's more than a little odd. She's a robot. I'd hope they would be intelligent enough to accept that and move on. It's just... _yuck_.

Toy Bonnie was already gone. I'm not sure where he's gone off to. I didn't see him in the hallway on my way up here, so I assume he's in one of the party rooms or something.

After looking at the Toys for a bit, I went over to the prize corner. I'd made friends with the Marionette, believe it or not. He was pretty cool, once you'd successfully coaxed him out of his box and managed to get him to speak to you.

"Hey Foxy! It's been a while." He said, grinning at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I hadn't been active for a few days, and last night I was hanging around Freddy since I'd just reactivated them."

"Nah, it's cool. I just got a little lonely, you're the only one I really talk to. I mean, the Toys are nice, but in the past day or so, they've turned a little odd, so I let them be."

"Odd? What do you mean?"

"I dunno really, it might be just me imagining things, but they seem a little more... alert, I guess. They sometimes stop for 5 minutes and just turn their head in different directions, observing their surroundings. I've never seen them do that before."

"Huh. Y'know, we were listening to Jeremy's recording a few hours ago, and we heard him say they'd been tampered with. I guess it's true."

"Really? I sit here the whole time, listening to the music box, and I haven't seen a single human. During the night, of course."

"We'll figure it out eventually, I suppose. Oh, by the way. We also heard that this place might be closing soon! It was on the recording. It said only a few days, but, we aren't sure how reliable that it."

"Oh, man, thanks for letting me know. I'll tell the Toys, too."

"Thanks. I have to run now. It was nice speaking to you again."

"Same to you. Bye, Foxy!" The Marionette waved, sinking down, back into his box.

"See you!" I smiled, lifting my hand in his direction. I turned back and headed to Parts and Services. On my way, I passed Kid's Cove. Mangle was gone, too. "_Another time._" I thought.

I made it back to Parts and Services right on time. Jeremy's alarm went off as I was stepping through the door. I was the first one there, and a minute later the three others walked in.

"Hey Foxy!" Chica smiled. "Hi, Chica." I returned the smile.

We all went to our respective places and sunk into a sitting position, powering off.


	3. Chapter 3: Chica

Helloooooooo! I'm Chica! I'm a chicken, certainly not a duck, but I think by now most people have realized that. I am the _only_ girl out of the four of us originals. It kinda stinks, but I don't mind too much. The guys are all great friends, and I wouldn't ever consider replacing them for anyone or anything.

I spend most of my time with _Bonnie._ He's my best friend! Back in the old days, we worked together all the time to frighten the security guard. We still work together, of course, just a little less often since we have to stay hidden away, considering our condition. If the children saw us, they'd probably crap themselves. Of course, we weren't always so bad. There was a time when the four of us were always the center of attention, the idols of every small child, captivating their imaginations. As you can see, that time is over. But with the possibility of this place closing, then maybe, just maybe, we'll be given another chance. It's unlikely, but it's possible!

I miss being able to interact with the children. Before the Toys, we were the ones playing awesome music and singing amazing songs. I think we still could if we were given the chance, but nobody would like it because we look so intimidating. Poor Bonnie, when he lost his mask, they did NOTHING to try to fix it! When we were packed away, they left our fate in the hands of a groggy teenager suffering from caffeine withdrawal. Do you think that went well? If I have to say it, no, it did not. Since we hadn't been cleaned in ages, our suits were beginning to break down and rot away. Bonnie's face had come loose a few months prior, and over time, without any attempts to fix it, it ended up falling off. It was a horrible time for it to happen, though. The kid didn't bother to pick it up, he just kicked it away onto the shelves full of masks that hadn't been packed up yet. Bonnie looked ready to rip the guy's face off and use it as his own! When the guy's back was turned, I grabbed Bonnie and held him back, shaking my head "_no!_". He shut his eyes tightly, air hissing from his teeth. He was trying very hard not to jump out and grab his detached face. However, we were supposed to be turned off. If the kid saw us move, we were in trouble. Then our boxes were shut tight. We were sealed away for hours, in a stuffy box in the back of a nasty-smelling truck. We tried to speak to each other, but it was hard to hear over the sound of the road and obnoxious sounds from the driver's compartment.

I had gone into sleep mode for most of the trip. I was rudely awoken by the door screeching open and my box being thrown onto a cart. I heard the muffled "oofs" of the others as they were subjected to the same treatment. Then, the cart took us along a bumpy path for maybe 20 seconds before we reached the building. Soon, after a few rough turns, a door creaked open and we were rolled inside. They lined us up against the walls and opened our boxes one by one. I was first. Then Bonnie, still without his mask, then Freddy. Somehow, Foxy was gone! His box was nowhere to be seen. Had they gotten rid of him? Had they sold him? Were they going to use him for something else? Will we ever see him again? Life without Foxy sounds horrible. He was very nice and always entertaining. Besides that, splitting up us four is like finding a billion dollars on the ground. It just doesn't happen. Once the men had unpacked us and went out of earshot, I was the first to speak the question everyone was asking.

"Where's Foxy?"

They shrugged.

"I was wondering the same thing." Bonnie said. Just a side note, at the time we arrived, his voice was working perfectly well. Over time, as it was neglected, it worsened.

"We should look for him. I want to make sure he made it alright." Freddy told us, standing up.

Freddy walked out the door, leaving Bonnie and I with nothing to do but follow. We were a little ways behind him, but keeping up the same speed. Freddy looked left and right with a concentrated expression, not paying any attention to anything else. Bonnie and I walked on.

"So, that was a pretty bumpy ride. Are you feeling okay?" Bonnie asked me, breaking the silence. Something about his tone suggested that he felt a little awkward asking me.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a few scratches, nothing all that serious. How about you? I mean, besides the whole, er, face... thing." I returned.

"I'm fine. I'm still furious about the mask, though. If I find that little punk..." he trailed off, finishing with a sigh. "Oh, Chica, we were lucky to get out of there without being dumped, and here I am, complaining about a stupid mask."

"It's not stupid that you're complaining! That lazy idiot packing us away is a fool. If management finds out it was him, he's screwed. That little punk should know better than to do that." I was very angry with the kid. I still have yet to understand why he would just leave the mask behind.

Freddy had gotten farther ahead without us noticing. We hurried to catch up with him, checking out our new surroundings as we went.

This new building was looking good. Certainly more up-to-date than Fredbear's. I couldn't help but wonder what our role would be here. I mean, with the terrible state we're in, I doubt we're doing much. Unless, of course, they clean us! Oh, I'd love that! A real bath for once! After all these years, cleaning my suit would be nice. I know I'm a robot, but think of all the children coming up to hug me, after they've eaten their greasy pizza. It gets all over us, and there's nothing we can do about it but _pray_ for a bath.

My thoughts were interrupted by Freddy calling out. "Foxy! Oh, there you are!"

Bonnie and I ran over to him. He was peaking inside a small janitor's closet, where two bright, white eyes were lit up in the dark. I looked closer to see how horribly cramped his location was. He was stuffed in between a shelf full of cleaning solutions and a pile of mops propped against the wall.

"Come on Foxy, let's get you out of there." The space was so tight, Foxy was stuck, and the three of us had to pull him out.

"Thanks, guys. They just opened my box and threw me in here between all this junk. It's a relief just to be able to move again!" He smiled at us. "Thank goodness we're still alive! After all that..." His smile faded and he looked at the ground. Freddy put a reassuring arm around him. "It's alright. We don't need to think about that." Foxy sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

After a few seconds of silence, I broke in. "Well then, shall we?" Bonnie perked up. "Let's go!" Then the four of us began to explore the new place. It was late, the sky was already dark, around 10pm. Only a few dim hallway lights were on, slightly illuminating our path. First, we went towards a larger room, it looked like a small auditorium. In the back, there was the faint sound of a music box playing. A few colored lights were flickering in the corner. There were tables and chairs strewn across the room in a somewhat orderly fashion. The place was clean, with white, shiny walls covered in children's drawings.

Then I saw the Toys.

"Um, guys... are those...?" They turned their heads in the direction I was looking. Freddy froze. Bonnie gasped. Foxy made a noise of confusion.

"Oh, nononononononononoooooo!" Bonnie cried, rushing towards them.

"What? Bonnie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I look like a _GIRL!_" he cried. He looked like he was about ready to sob! Foxy snickered a little, and Freddy gave a short jolt of laughter. "Yeah, you do!" he snorted. Then Foxy broke down laughing.

"Hahaha! Bonnie, when did you become a crossdresser?" He asked, doubling over.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Bonnie said, turning towards Foxy and looking slightly angry. Then, after a little bit, he too began to laugh. Just slightly at first, then full on! Seeing all of them laugh so hard made me giggle a little too, and before we knew it, we were all howling with laughter, clapping each other on the back and shaking intensely.

"Hey!" said a voice. We all froze in our places. "Stop laughing!" Whose voice was that? We didn't recognize it. "At least I have a face, you ugly moron." Freddy, Foxy, and I's eyes opened wide. Whoever it was had just made a terrible mistake. Bonnie straightened and turned to face the voice, cocking his head. "Oh, and you're fat too? Ha! Get out of my sight. Bonnie's red endoskeleton eyes grew brighter. He stalked towards the voice, his anger growing rapidly with each second. Whoever had been insulting him seemed to realize their mistake. "Hey, now wait just a minute-"

"Come here."

"Wh-what?"

"Get down here. Now. Put some force behind those big words of yours." Bonnie challenged the stranger. We had all seen Bonnie get like this before, and it was _not_ pretty.

Then, one of the new robots, the one who looked like a female version of Bonnie, slowly began to step down from the stage, shaking quite obviously.

"U-um... now what?" The bright blue bunny asked. In my opinion, it was wearing way too much makeup. It had overly emphasized pink cheeks and bright green eyes. Its eyes were enhanced with long black eyelashes, curling upwards at the ends. In the center of its face was a round black nose, and a few black dots underneath on its muzzle. Topping it off was a large red bowtie under its chin.

"Now... I end you." Bonnie began reaching towards the blue monstrosity, grabbing his throat. He tightened his fist, bending the shiny suit and beginning to crush the delicate wiring underneath. The creatures eyes began to flicker and it made a horrible wailing sound, similar to a protest.

"Wait, Bonnie, think this through!" Freddy said, trying to reason with him. An angry Bonnie was not an agreeable Bonnie. We'd probably have to resort to force to stop him. Bonnie was the strongest of us, so that would be hard. Freddy began to hurry towards him, motioning for us to follow. "Come on guys, we need to stop this!" So Foxy and I went after him. Right before we reached him, a new sound came from the corner of the room with the music box. The _"Pop Goes the Weasel"_ song played, and right as we turned, a tall puppet leapt out at lightning speed, landing between Bonnie and his (sort of) double. With amazing strength, it pried them apart, using its long arms to push Bonnie down to the ground and toss his double back onto the stage. We stood there in confusion, not recognizing the creature before us.

"Who are you?" Foxy asked.

"Why, I'm the Marionette. You won't see me much... unless this happens again. He nodded his head, did a cartwheel, the flipped and landed back in his box. The music box began to play again, as if nothing had ever happened.

Bonnie picked himself up off the floor. Glaring at the plastic thing on stage, he warned him. "Do that again and I'll break both you _and_ the Marionette." He hmphed and turned back to us. "Come on, guys."

So we went back to Parts and Services. Foxy stayed with us. We found away to hide him behind a few things, hidden from the view of the camera. I sat next to Bonnie, who seemed to be deep in thought. I touched his shoulder gently, and he jolted, as if he hadn't noticed me until now. "Whoa, whoa..." I said. "Hey, about what happened back there. I'm really sorry about that bunny. He might look like a girl, but you certainly don't. You're actually quite intimidating." He smiled softly, still staring at the ground. "Thanks, Chica." He leaned into me a little. I leaned back into him. We stayed like that for hours, going into sleep mode in the process. Before I did, though, I saw Freddy across the room, trying to hold in a laugh, staring at Bonnie and I. Why would he do that?

Oh... well, crap.


End file.
